confiando en tu peor enemigo
by Hermione Alejandra
Summary: quien menos piensa será capa de abrirle los ojos y cambiar un poco su vida
1. la triste confesion y una cruda verdad

Confiando en tu peor enemigo

La triste confesión y una cruda verdad.

Hermione Jane Granger, la típica niña estudiosa, que va bien en el colegio, con excelentes calificaciones y destacada disciplina. Cualquiera pensaría que con esto se puede ser feliz, y ella durante mucho tiempo pensó así, que mas necesitaba, tenía excelentes amigos y una vida estudiantil perfecta, pero al correr el tiempo, se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba, nada llenaba el vacío que la atormentaba, ya no le encontraba el gusto a ser la chica más aplicada de todo Howgarts.

Lo malo era que siendo tan inteligente no entendía que era lo que le faltaba y cada vez era más común, al despertar, verse al espejo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Aun mas desesperante era buscar la forma de que su compañero de sala común no la viera así, por que obviamente la molestaría y con un ánimo así, no tendría la capacidad de hacerse la fuerte frente a sus insultos.

Y como todas las mañanas se pasaba un buen rato en el baño para lavarse la cara, segura de que se había levantado mucho mas temprano y que no la molestaría hasta como dos horas después, pero se equivoco.

- Granger, llevas como dos horas ahí en el baño, ¿no crees que es demasiado? Si total aunque te arregles, vas a seguirte viendo igual.

- gracias Malfoy, pero no pienso salir hasta que se me pegue la gana.

- OK- sabia que podría hacerla enfadar, para conseguir su propósito.-no tienes para que ocultarte si ya te vi y otra vez tienes los ojos como tomates de rojos e hinchados como naranjas.

-te lo repito, gracias por tu comparación tan sana y alimenticia- pensó que mejor sería salir, no tenía animo de pelear y para que ocultarse si ya la había visto. Así que salió-contento, conseguiste tu propósito- grito, dejando correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Granger, yo no…-se sintió un tanto culpable por lo que había hecho, por que no quería herirla tanto, pero no había tomado el peso de sus palabras con lo sensible que andaba ahora la chica.

- ahí tienes lo que querías, ahora si no te molesta, me voy a mi habitación.

La dejó ir sin decir mas, ya que enserio, no quería herirla más. Pero ya estaba un poco harto de verla amanecer con los ojos rojos y aunque fuese su enemigo, eso le preocupaba.

En la clase, Harry también se había dado cuenta de que su amiga no estaba bien, aunque seguía contestando perfectamente, la mente de la chica estaba en otra parte y sus ojos veían un punto fijo del salón sin siquiera pestañear.

Al final de la clase, sus amigos no pudieron más y le preguntaron.

-Hermione, estas extraña ¿Qué te pasa?-comenzó Harry.

-no es nada, es idea tuya.

-entonces sería idea de los dos por que ya no estas como antes.-agregó Ron.

-es que me siento un poco mal, tengo un dolor de cabeza.

-quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería.

- no gracias Harry, se me va a quitar.

-¿segura?

-si Ron, solo me voy a recostar un rato, si es que no voy a la próxima clase no se preocupen y le dicen al profesor Flitwick.

-ya, pero cuídate.

-¿quieres que te vallamos a dejar a la sala común?

-no, quiero ir a tomar aire antes.

-vale, pero te cuidas.

-si ya te escuche- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-adiós.-se despidieron Harry y Ron.

-hasta luego

Se paseo un rato por los jardines y luego fue directo a si habitación.

En ella no había nadie por lo visto, ni un ruido, tan solo el ronroneo de Crookshaks que al verla se le acercó maullando.

-hola Crookshanks. Sabes hoy tampoco me siento bien, estoy igual de triste que antes, ¿me acompañas a mi habitación? Quiero dormir un poco, si es que puedo.

En efecto esa tarde no durmió absolutamente nada, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a pensar otra vez, después de una hora decidió bajar a la sala común para adelantar unos pocos deberes, era lo único que la distraía un tanto.

Tomó un libro, un pergamino y su pluma, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a redactar su resumen de pociones. Al rato después se abrió la puerta y entró el rubio platinado a quien tanto odiaba, quizás no tanto como a principio de año, pero todavía existía en ella un poco de rencor por todos los insultos.

y tu como llegaste tan rápido de la clase de Flitwick.

-No fui.-respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

- enserio, eso si que es para el titular del profeta sabelotodo Granger, falta a clases, comienzo de rebeldía.

-por que no vas a molestar a otra parte o mejor por que no vas a acostarte con alguna de tus admiradoras.

-¿celosa Granger?

- te gustaría. Tan solo quiero que me dejes en paz.- levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos brillante ojos grises que la observaban de pies a cabeza.- ¿que quieres?

- quiero saber ¿Qué te pasa?  
-otro- dijo mientras volvía a su lectura- no me pasa nada.

- al tonto de San Potter y a la comadreja puedes mentirles pero a mi no.

-y ¿Por qué?

-porque yo soy la única persona que te he visto levantarte con los ojos enrojecidos, por que soy el único que te ha escuchado, noche tras noche llorar y ahogar grititos con tu almohada. Por eso quieres que siga.

-parece que te has fijado mucho en mi en estos días- el chico un tanto avergonzado bajo la cabeza.

-no es eso, es que mi pieza esta junto a la tuya por si no te has dado cuenta.-dijo con tono molesto. Mientras volvía a observarla.

- no tienes nada mas que hacer que estar parado como idiota mirándome.

- no me voy hasta que me digas la verdad, sobre lo que te pregunté.

- tanto te importa.

-en realidad no tanto, pero igual tango derecho a saber.

-derecho ¿tu?

-compartimos la sala común de premios anuales, por lo menos tengo el derecho a saber, algo tengo que conseguir a cambio de tener que mirarte todo el día.

- y tu crees que a mi se me hace muy divertido tener que estar aquí contigo.

- no lo sé, pero de una vez respóndeme.

- no se lo que me pasa.- se puso de pie y comenzó a darse vueltas por la sala.

- el ratón de biblioteca admite que no sabe algo.

- si te vas a burlar no te cuento nada.- lo miró fijo a los ojos con un dejo de odio.

- perdona, es que es la fuerza de costumbre.- al oír esto Hermione sonrió un segundo.

- logre que sonrieras eso es mas increíble aun, pero ya me estas mareando con tantas vueltas, por que no te sientas de una ves- tomo el primero asiento en gran y amplio sofá y luego con un gesto le comunico a la chica que lo acompañara.- te escucho.

- bien, esto va a ocurrir una sola vez en tu vida y pobre de ti, que alguien se entere.

- ¿que va a ocurrir una sola vez?

- que yo confíe en ti. –Malfoy sonrió de lado como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba frente a una chica.- y no hagas eso.- Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras

- ¿Por qué? Te seduce, te pone nerviosa, te gusta.

- ninguna de esas tres cosas.

-ya cuéntame.

- lo que pasa es que hace algún tiempo, me estoy sintiendo, un poco sola, pero no sola de que este sola sino que me falta algo y no se que es.

-estas sintiéndote como vacía.- ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el la estaba comprendiendo.

- exacto y no se que me hace falta.- lo miro con tristeza como buscando respuesta, obviamente él no la tenía, aunque se había sentido por mucho tiempo así.

-no puedo decirte exactamente, que te falta, por que eso tienes tú que descubrirlo. Quizás si tienes todo bien, tus estudios, buenos trabajos, según tu, excelentes amigos, entonces quizás y solo quizás te falte n novio, o alguien a quien amar, como dicen ustedes y que te corresponda. Pero quien va a querer salir con la sabelotodo Granger.-después de decir esto se fue de la sala común dejando a una Hermione, pensativa y a la vez enfurecida, por que, pensándolo bien, él tenia razón


	2. confiar en ti fue mi peor error

Confiar en ti, fue mi peor error.

Encerrada en su habitación, al anochecer, Hermione pensaba en la rara, por decirle menos, conversación entre ella y su enemigo, he ahí estaba el problema, le había confesado todo a su peor enemigo, lo mas probable era que mañana todos estarían burlándose de ella cuando se paseara por los pasillos. Pero sin duda, se sentía más liviana aquella noche, con tanto sueño perdido que apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedo profundamente dormida.

Draco se sentía mas tranquilo desde su cuarto al no escucharla llorar, había hecho el bien a alguien, a su peor enemiga, a la que le estaba tomando un poco de cariño.

Al despertar mucho mas relajada, se fue a tomar una ducha, pero se sorprendió al ver que la puerta del cuarto de Malfoy estaba abierta y el baño cerrado.

-¿Qué te hice levantarte más temprano, te caíste de la cama?- le grito la castaña.

-Ya no tenía sueño-respondió abriendo la puerta y saliendo solamente con su toalla.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que te tapes un poco más cuando salgas del baño.

-¿te molesta?

- me da igual.

-entonces por que me reclamas, además yo no tengo culpa de que te hayas quedado dormida.-la chica miró su reloj y en efecto se había pasado en una hora de sueño. Entró corriendo al baño, mientras Malfoy entraba a su recámara.

Al salir se vistió rápido y contempló al bajar que su compañero de sala común, todavía se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada interesante.

- ¿entonces?

-entonces ¿Qué? –contestó Draco, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

- ya me voy.

-una cosa, te ves mejor así, sonriendo, espero que por tu bien, vuelvas en compañía de un chico en la tarde.-le dijo sonriendo sinceramente, a lo que la chica respondió moviendo solo la cabeza.

- estas loco, Malfoy.- se fue.

En las clases pudo estar más concentrada y sus amigos no le preguntaron nada, sino que por dentro estaban muy alegres por la notoria mejoría de la castaña.

Al termino de las clases decidió descansar y por primera vez, su fue a su habitación sin siquiera pensar en ir a la biblioteca. En la sala común se encontró con el rubio, que se le había ocurrido traer a una chica, así que entró y se fue directo a su habitación para no interrumpir, lo que pronto seguiría en la habitación del rubio.

Pero sinceramente se equivoco, porque al rato después se escuchó el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse, supuso que los dos abrían bajado y decidió sentarse un rato en la sala. Bajó y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Malfoy aun seguía allí y que la chica ya no estaba.

¿Qué pasó? ¿se te aburrió tu admiradora de turno? ¿o se decepcionó?

No vuelvas a repetir eso.

Ya OK, hoy no ando con ganas de hacerte sentir mal.

Parece que andas de muy buen animo, pero no me hiciste caso.

¿con que?

No vi a ningún chico entrar contigo.

Yo no soy como tu, si tuviera algo con alguien no sería principalmente este el lugar que visitaríamos primero.

Si claro, excusas, si no has conseguido nunca novio, ni podrás conseguirlo.-dijo en venganza por lo anterior de: _tu chica se decepción, _pero lo que Malfoy no sabia era que esta vez, la castaña no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

no me cuesta nada conseguir un novio, es que no encuentro ninguno que me guste, es simple.


	3. cambio radical de opinión

Cambio radical de opinión

-Como si alguien quisiera siquiera besar a alguien como tú.

- enserio piensas que no.- decía mientras se acercaba al rubio, no se dejaría mas pisotear con frases como esas. Había una mínima distancia entre ellos.

- Siempre he pensado eso y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Siempre tan cerrado de mente, Draco.-el chico la miró con ojos como platos, por la sorprendente actitud de la bella castaña, que hablaba cada vez mas cerca de su boca tan solo susurrando sensualmente las palabras.

El rubio tragó un poco de saliva, nervioso. Retrocedió topándose con la mesa, estaba un poco cobarde los últimos tiempos.

"_no puede hacerme esto, estoy quedando como un tonto cobarde."_ pensó, mientras miraba de reojo los labios rojos de la castaña, cada vez mas tentadores "¿_Qué hago? Si la beso, va a pensar que le estoy dando la razón, si me arrancó, va a molestarme con que soy un cobarde y me voy a quedar con las ganas". _

- que cambiado estas Draco. Me tienes miedo.

"_escuche bien, de cuando me dice Draco, no puedo negar que sabe seducir muy bien. _

- yo no le tengo miedo a nada Hermione, a nada- la tomó por la cintura con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él, y la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella no lo hacia nada de mal.

La hizo retroceder hasta dejarla recostada en el sillón, con él encima y comenzó a acariciarla, lenta, pero placenteramente, mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella disfrutaba de cada caricia, respirando aceleradamente, con sus brazos le rodeo el cuello apretándolo mas y jugueteando con su pelo, esto excitaba mas al rubio. Pero la chica había conseguido lo que quería, así que con fuerza lo apartó de encima haciéndolo caer, mientras se arreglaba la ropa, y se ponía de pie.

-conmigo, "eso" no.

-pero…

- vez que la sabelotodo, siempre tiene la razón.-y se fue a dar un paseo, dejando a un Draco con la respiración entre cortada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"quizás salirme de mi cuadrado mundo, es lo que me hace falta" pensó la castaña, mientras un Malfoy pensaba como hacer para repetir esa situación.


	4. tal vez tu eres lo que necesito

Tal vez tú eres lo que necesito

El comportamiento de la castaña había provocado al Príncipe de Slytherin, y esto él no se lo permitiría, tenia que irremediablemente, terminar lo que ella había comenzado, no aguantaría que ella lo dejara en ridículo.

Al volver la chica de sus paseos por los jardines, se encontró con uno de sus compañeros Griffindor, y le pidió el favor de que la fuera a dejar a su sala común, sin contarle nada, este aceptó, como todo un caballero que era, además él estaba debiéndole un favor a la castaña por ayudarlo en un examen.

Al llegar hasta la puerta, la abrió y vio como Draco estaba sentado en el sillón, este al verla le profesó una sonrisa muy seductora, pero ella no podía detener su plan. Hizo un poco para atrás la puerta lo suficiente como para que el rubio pudiera ver a su acompañante, al despedirse la chica le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su compañero y entró a la sala común.

-¿y ese?-dijo Malfoy, mirando el techo, muerto de _¿celos? No, no puede ser, pensó._

- un amigo, casi novio.-contestó ella entretenida.

-que rápida, Granger.

- tu dijiste que yo no podía conseguir novio, ahora te demuestro que ya tengo uno, casi.

-entonces hiciste esto para demostrarme eso.

-es solo una forma de decir, yo hago las cosas porque quiero, no para demostrar algo, menos a ti-dijo con un poco de rabia fingida al darse cuenta de que el si estaba celoso y que su plan estaba dando resultado.

-¿sabes? No te creo.

- ahora me vienes a reclamar cuando antes me habías dicho: _por tu bien vuelves con un chico en la tarde._

-pero eso fue ayer.

-que pasó tan importante que te hizo cambiar de opinión.

-me da igual lo que hagas, OK.- se fue caminando con su mirada siempre altiva y su paso elegante.

No podía sentir culpa en ese momento, no. Había estado mal lo que había hecho, ella no era así, y si en realidad él sentía algo o simplemente quería que se sintiera culpable


	5. ¿por que?

¿Por qué?

Porque tengo que sentir esto. De cuando yo estoy celoso de Granger, de cuando me importa lo que haga, pero va a saber quien es Draco Malfoy y su casi novio también.- se dijo y corrió en busca de aquel Griffindoriano. Lo encontró rápido, lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa, (por suerte, para Draco, el chico estaba solo) y lo levantó.

-que tienes tu con la sangre sucia.

-somos amigos. –recordó el acontecimiento y el extraño favor de la castaña.-si tu dices por lo de la tarde- ella me pidió que la fuera a dejar, nada mas.

- eso quería saber- lo tiró al piso y siguió caminado con sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-con que esta Granger quiere jugar sucio, muy bien, este juego se puede jugar de a dos, pero yo tengo otro plan.

En la ronda de prefectos de aquella noche.

-apúrate, que no tengo toda la noche- gritaba desde la sala común.

- ya voy Malfoy- respondió mientras salía de la habitación.

Comenzaron todo normal, hasta que él decidió hablar. Pero para esto debía tener toda la atención de la castaña, por lo cual la arrinconó en una de las paredes de los largos pasillos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, hurón?

- con que le pedimos ayuda a uno de tus compañeros para fingir que era tu novio.-la chica bajo la mirada, sonriendo.

-yo…

- ¿que querías conseguir?

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

-el mismo chico.

-y con que le fuiste a reclamar, no creía que te importara tanto, pero gracias.

-me importas, tanto, Hermione.-la chica abrió los ojos como platos.- tanto como a Pansy.

La mirada de odio de Hermione, crecía cada vez más.

no me mires así, yo no t he hecho nada.

yo ya tengo sueño, me quiero dormir.-lo empujó para quedar libre de él, pero el rubio era más fuerte.

¿quería llamar mi atención, Granger?

¿Y si así fuera?…

OK ya la tienes, pero eso tiene un alto costo.- la tomo de la barbilla, para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

¿y cual sería?- contestó sonriendo maliciosamente. Sabía a lo que el chico se refería, pero ella no iba a tomar la iniciativa hoy.

Ya no estamos tan atrevidas como hace rato, te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste.

No lo sé.

Vamos a ver.- se acercó despacio y la beso más apasionadamente que nunca, como nunca había besado a nadie, la castaña le provocaba algo que no sabia distinguir bien.

Ella le respondió muy bien, el chico se alejó sonriendo maliciosamente, a lo que Hermione contestó de la misma manera.

-pero ahora, tenemos que terminar la ronda.-dijo Draco.

-no te gustaría seguir, besándome un ratito más- le contestó volviendo a provocarlo como el a sala común.

- sabes que descubrí algo.

-¿Qué?

-que tu seduces muy bien y que eso me gusta.

-y yo también descubrí otra cosa.

Draco arqueó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

- que en ocasiones es bueno confiar en tu peor enemigo.- lo abrazó fuerte para acercarlo a su cuerpo, mientras que el la seguía besando.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Fin les gustó dejen mucho rewies.

Haber si me animo a escribir otra historia como esta o mejor


End file.
